Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to photopletysmography (PPG)-based heart rate determination under motion conditions. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a device that compensates motion artifacts introduced in a PPG signal.
Description of the Related Art
PPG-based heart rate monitoring and determination is sensitive to noise artifacts. The noise artifacts can be introduced as a result of movement of a biological body or a heart rate measurement device used to perform the heart rate measurement. The noise corrupts a heart rate signal detected by the heart rate measurement device using PPG techniques. Further, the noise makes heart rate determination unreliable.